


Jockstrap

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes digging through his underwear drawer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jockstrap

Daniel is leaning back on the bed watching Jack paw through his underwear draw.

"If you washed more often you wouldn't have to search so hard for a pair of underpants."

Jack shot him a dirty look and Daniel raised his hands in submission.

"I'm just saying."

Jack scowled and started tossing some of the bulkier items out of the drawer hoping that a clean pair of shorts would make themselves known. There was a snort behind him and he turned to see Daniel's grin and the item of clothing balanced at the end of his finger.

"You own a jock strap." His voice is quietly mocking.

Jack leans out to snatch it from Daniel, but unfortunately they've spent the best part of the last decade training Daniel's reflexes and he misses.

"Daniel." Jack's voice is warning but all he gets is a grin.

Jack sighs and then does exactly what Daniel had been hoping for, he lunges at him, tackling him into the mattress.

Daniel grins, the jock strap held high over his head.


End file.
